Emotional Prince
by Cylinder
Summary: Set in the missing three year timeline. Bulma accepts Yamcha's request to move out because she is afraid she may be falling for Vegeta. Will she return, or is Yamcha really her true love? Some humor. Will only be short.
1. Of water fights and interruptions

**Emotional Prince  
**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 - Of water fights and interruptions**

_

* * *

And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cos I'm in love with you_

"WOMAN. WOMAN I WANT YOU TO FIX THIS BLASTED MACHINE."

Bulma Briefs awoke from her peaceful beauty sleep and scowled at the ceiling. She was sure that something had woken her. What was it?

"WOMAN. ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock. It read 3am. She screamed in exasperation and pulled on her silky robe, heading downstairs towards the source of the noise. Sure enough, Vegeta and his high and mighty ass were standing rigidly at the bottom of the stairs, frowning at her.

"Vegeta, what the hell do you want?" She mumbled, still only half awake. He turned his back on her.

"The Gravity Room has broken again and I require your services to fix it." He ordered. Bulma stood, staring at him and fuming with anger.

"I'M NOT YOUR STUPID SERVANT. YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3AM SO I COULD FIX YOUR STUPID GRAVITY MACHINE? YOU ARE AN INCONSIDERATE LOSER!" She shouted at him, now fully awake. He turned back around.

"Maybe if you spent more time working on the Gravity Room and less time doing your pathetic make-up, then you wouldn't have to be woken up." He sneered back. Bulma screeched again and stalked out of the room, her robe flying behind her.

"You're impossible." She spat at him when he began to follow. She knew he didn't care what she said to him as long at the GR got done. _I don't care, _she thought. _It's just fun insulting him. _She looked up as she got outside and sighed at the site of the GR. _I don't know why I do this for him. And at this early in the morning..._

Bulma grabbed her ladder and climbed her way to the top, taking off the control panel. She looked back down at Vegeta, who was watching her like a hawk.

"I don't trust you down there Vegeta. I'm still in my nightshirt and I don't want you eyeing me up while I work." She told him. Vegeta snorted.

"The Prince of all Saiyans would hardly stoop so low." He replied curtly. Bulma hesitated, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Vegeta stared back until eventually rolling his eyes and rising into the air.

"Good, it seems you may have actually listened to me for once Vegeta." Bulma said, smugly.

He sniffed. "Hardly, I just want this infernal contraption fixed."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, then turned back to the ship and started to poke around the control panel. She worked hard for over an hour, tweaking things here and there, but when a chilly wind blew over her near enough bare shoulders, she looked up. The orange giant sun was rising over the hills, leaving a pleasant blue in its wake. She placed the spanner back in the tool box and wiped her sweaty hands on a rag cloth.

"I need to go and get some proper clothes on. This'll be fixed in no time." She chirruped happily to Vegeta. He remained sitting on the ship, one leg across his knee and his arms folded.

"Be quick, woman."

She rolled her eyes and began to step down the ladder. Unfortunately, the wind decided to blow again at the precise moment she took a step and the ladder slid off of the round ship, falling towards the ground.

_Gosh, I can be so stupid sometimes... _she thought to herself as she fell, screaming, towards the ground.

She jolted to a halt and her eyes remained shut. _Wow, that wasn't near enough as bad as I thought..._

It wasn't until she realised that the floor was breathing did she open one eye.

Vegeta was looking down at her, scowling and she flushed when she felt his sturdy, hot hands shuffle uncomfortably on her back. She glanced back down at the ground and swallowed. She was still pretty far from the ground and had it not been for Vegeta, she would have fallen through the ground like one of those cheesy cartoon movie's when one of them fall off a cliff.

"Gee, thanks Vegeta." She murmured, looking back up at him. He slowly floated down to the ground and placed her back on her feet.

"Watch what you're doing woman. If you were to have an accident I'd have to get that stupid old man to fix this machine." He spat angrily at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You know you saved me because you didn't want me to die, Vegeta." She winked and ruffled his hair, before walking off into the building to get changed. He watched her go, a perplexed expression on his face.

_Stupid woman, _he thought. He glanced back at the GR machine and scowled.

_The longer that woman takes to change and shower, the longer I have to wait for this stupid thing to be fixed. It's taking too long to reach my goal; I should have achieved it by now. I should have achieved it long before Kakkarot and that idiotic boy from the future._ _The Prince of all Saiyans should do things first, not third. It should have been me to reach Super Saiyan first. I should have defeated Frieza. I- _

"Hey, what are you all worked up about?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head and unclenched his fists. Bulma walked back over to the tall ladder and picked it up with ease, placing it up against the ship.

She was wearing a loose white tank top, with a black one underneath and baggy tracksuit bottoms. Her hair was out of his usual afro and now it was tied into a loose ponytail that hung at the beginning of her back.

As she began to climb, Vegeta watched, ready to jump into action if she was clumsy enough to fall again.

Despite the fact that she was no longer wearing her nightshirt, he still floated up as she went. He laid down on top of the ship, closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head, ignoring the scorching heat of the metal in the morning sun. The sound of Bulma occasionally rummaging through the tool box and then tweaking a few things was strangely comforting and he admired the little rest that he would get.

"Have you had any luck yet?" He awoke from his day dream and opened his eyes, staring at the clouds.

"I don't understand, woman." He replied, casting an eye downwards at her. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him and went back to watching the clouds.

"Reaching Super Saiyan." She sighed, tweaking a few more nuts in the control panel. He frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Do you earn pleasure from hearing me say that I haven't?" He grumbled angrily. Bulma stopped moving.

"No. I just wanted to know how your training is going, is that so wrong?" There was a sad edge to her voice and for a split second, Vegeta felt a pang of guilt. It was gone with a flash though, his usual determination and anger returning again.

"I'd prefer it if you kept your nose out of my business, woman." He replied, an edge to his voice too. When Bulma didn't retaliate, he made himself look up. She was observing a gash on her arm, which was bleeding heavily.

"You idiot! Only you would manage to cut yourself on something that isn't dangerous at all!" He exclaimed, sitting up. She looked up into his coal black eyes and stayed silent.

"It's nothing." She answered, frowning. She picked up her hammer and went back to work, ignoring her cut. Vegeta frowned. The smell of her blood was strong in his sensitive nose, but it didn't disgust him. It was more arousing then anything. His eyes remained focused on the gash and it got worst with every movement she made. _For crying out loud..._

Bulma nearly fell off of her ladder again as Vegeta flew off in the direction of the main building. She shrugged, slightly disappointed. _He was bound to get bored sooner or later..._

But then she was pulled off of the ladder by a pair of arms and placed on the ship. She winced at the hot metal, then stared in confusion at the person who sat down in front of her.

"Vegeta? What are you-" She stopped when his rough hands took her arm and grimaced as cold alcohol was dabbed onto her wound. She looked up at Vegeta and his face was fierce in concentration. _As though he's holding something back..._

Vegeta struggled to breath in through his mouth instead of his nose. _Stupid woman... stupid fragrant blood..._ He gritted his teeth again as he attempted to resist sniffing the wound. That would seem a pretty strange thing to do and he didn't want the woman thinking he was any stranger then he was now.

When he was finished, he released her hand and put everything back into the medic box.

"Th-thanks Vegeta." Bulma told him. She was kind of peeved that she had had to say thanks twice to him in one day, but more grateful then anything.

"Don't bother trying to flatter me woman. The stench of your blood was disgusting me." He replied coldly. Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes and winced as she caught her arm on the metal.

"Go and rest the arm. If I begin to smell that blood again, I'll probably puke." He spat. Bulma grinned at him and began to climb down the ladder, being careful not to fall off.

* * * * *

Bulma turned on the hose and sprayed the flowerbed in front of the house. She considered washing the Gravity Room, but Vegeta had told her to rest her arm. She felt touched at his concern even it was just because he didn't want to smell her blood again. He had still said she could take a break.

She yelped when a squirt of thin, cold water sprinkled her. _Stupid dodgy hose, _she laughed to herself, looking down at the sprinkles on her outfit.

"You weak humans find the smallest things amusing." A gruff voice spoke from the front door. Bulma heard footsteps approach, but remained concentrating on watering the flowers.

"That's because we have something called emotions." She retorted, laughing again as she was sprayed. She turned to Vegeta and caught the strangest expression on his face. It was gone quickly and replaced with his usual mask of boredom and frustration.

"Sheesh, you need to lighten up." She grinned at him and jumped when she was squirted again. She glanced over at the sprinkler that was watering their grass and giggled to herself. It was very tempting to run through the water, then lay down and dry in the hot sun.

Suddenly, a shot of water spurted out of the hose and fired off into a different direction. It caught an unobservant Vegeta right in the face.

Bulma burst out laughing at his expression and clutched her stomach, drenching her top in the process. Vegeta turned to her, wiping his face, not amused.

"Oh, come on Vegeta! You have to admit that was funny." She continued to laugh hysterically. His lip quirked up at the side and Bulma took that as a small smile. He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes, resting as usual. She looked away, casually and lifted the hose up so it was held up in front of her chest and it fired towards Vegeta. He was again caught off guard and this time it soaked his white vest top.

"WOMAN." He screamed, sitting up. She laughed hysterically again and ran as Vegeta chased her. He couldn't resist chuckling too as she ran. He hadn't seen her look this loosened up in a while. She looked radiant and young as she ran across the green.

Eventually, he grabbed her around the waist and ran with her towards the sprinkler while she screamed. He slipped on the wet grass and he fell to the floor, Bulma landing a few feet away. He laid there for a moment, then looked over at Bulma who was lying on the ground too, her eyes shut, admiring the feel of the wet sprinkler drops hitting her face.

He got up at and crawled towards her, unable to resist the opportunity. She didn't realise that Vegeta was leaning over her until she felt something wet being smeared across her face. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Vegeta was sitting in front of her, his legs both bent as he leant back, his arms holding him up. He was in the kind of position Goku would sit in...

She was slightly worried at the smirk on his face and bit her lip as she wiped her hand across her cheek. Mud. He'd smeared mud on her.

"VEGETA!" She shouted, getting up to chase him. He chuckled to himself, an evil frown still planted on his forehead. He wiped more mud on her top as she slid past him, the ground still slippery. Vegeta laughed to himself, then stopped. He was letting himself loose... he hadn't acted like this since... He hesitated. He hadn't ever felt like this.

He was awoken from his daydream when two hands ran down his chest and he smelt the fresh mud. He looked up and Bulma was grinning at him, mud covered all over hands.

"Stupid woman." He said, but playfully. He got up and began to chase her, but slipped. They both fell to the ground, Vegeta on top of her.

They stared at each other, Bulma giggling and Vegeta chuckling. Then they eventually stopped and continued to stare, soaked and covered in mud.

Bulma bit her lip. She'd seen scenes like this in romance movies. She knew what should come next. The feeling in her stomach was unmistakable as she looked down at Vegeta's lips and his smell mixed with sweat and damp hair engulfed her nose. She swallowed and her breathing slowed.

_This is Vegeta you're thinking about Bulma. You're still with Yamcha; this is how Yamcha makes you feel._

But as she stared at this whole new Vegeta, she knew there was no reassuring herself while they were so close to each other like this.

Vegeta was confused. Extremely. He hated the woman, but right now he wanted nothing more than to take her. She smelt like roses, mud, sweat and that small scent of blood still remained. It was delicious.

_I can't be distracted by this stupid female. I need to get back to training._ He knew this was what he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to get off of her. He leant forward and rubbed his nose against her cheek. He heard her inhale and felt her hand grip his back.

"Bulma?"

They both jumped apart and Bulma straightened herself up. Yamcha had came in through the front gate and stared at both Vegeta and Bulma in confusion. Vegeta simply laid back out on the grass and started to watch the clouds again.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked, pointing to Bulma's clothes. She coughed, clearing her throat and stood up.

"Nothing, forget it Yamcha. What did you need?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. He still looked suspicious, but then grinned.

"I just came by to check in. I have a surprise for you. Follow me." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her around the buildings to the back garden. She looked back at Vegeta, who's head turned away as soon as she looked at him and felt strangely irritated with Yamcha.

Vegeta watched as Bulma was pulled away and looked back at the clouds. _Stupid earth weakling, I should follow him and blow him to smithereens. I should have killed him as soon as he was wished back. Insignificant human._ Vegeta thought to himself. He hated this new emotion he was feeling. Anger? No. It was more than that. Frustration? No. It wasn't that either.

_How dare he take the woman away..._ He thought to himself. He shook his head. The woman wasn't his, so he had no need to be so possessive over her.

"This damn planet is too happy." He told himself as he walked towards the sprinkler. He sat down and brushed his hand across the spot he and Bulma had been laying in.

"I'm getting too soft..."

''_I think I want you..''_

_

* * *

_**A/N: The line at the end is what his conscious is saying. This story may only be about 4 chapters long aaaaaand I may be slow updating because of my Ouran fanfic. Anyway, review!  
**


	2. Of proposals and new feelings

**Chapter 2 – Of proposals and new feelings**

_

* * *

There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

"I... I don't know what to say, Yamcha." Bulma's hand was in front of her mouth in surprise, her French manicure delicately brushing against her upper lip. Yamcha grinned at her, a hand behind his head.

"I guess I thought we needed to take it a step further. I want to be with you forever, Bulma." His face turned into a dark blush and Bulma almost frowned at the gesture. Yamcha was a full grown adult, surely men are supposed to stop blushing by the time they reach teenage years?

"Bulma? Hellooo... It'd be nice to get an answer." Yamcha clicked his fingers in front of Bulma's face to gain her attention and her eyes rose back up to his face, her brow furrowed.

"I HEARD what you said. Can't a girl have some time to think through the most important decision of her life?" Bulma snapped, fire blazing behind her eyes. Yamcha shrunk back.

"Geez babe, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything." He whimpered back, taking a step back. Bulma just glared at him.

"Oh, you think being RUDE is a good way to persuade me to move in with you? Maybe I'll just say no." She lectured, turning her nose into the air and folding her arms across her chest.

"Please Bulma. I really love you."

She opened one eye and let her arms flop back down at her side. _I don't get it... I used to get a thrill whenever Yamcha told me he loved me, but now... now it does nothing._

"Alright Yamcha, let me think about it, ok?" She said to him sweetly. He blushed again, nodded and swallowed.

"Sure thing."

Bulma turned away and walked back around to the front of Capsule Corp. so she could go into her bedroom and get changed out of the muddy, wet clothes she was currently in. Gazing down herself, she let a hand brush down her muddy arm lightly. _Washing this mud away would be like washing away the memory of Vegeta finally letting go..._

She shook her head at the thought, nearly walking into a tree in the process. _Vegeta is none of my business. He's just a bigheaded, arrogant prince with an ego for brains, _she told herself.

Already beginning to feel happier, she strolled into the main entrance and scurried to the hallway. _Gawsh, I wonder what my parents would think if they saw me in this state. I'd better hurry to avoid questions._

She started to run up the stairs, her legs heavy with exhaustion, when she ran into a brick wall. Well, it certainly felt like a brick wall. A wet one at that too.

_What the..._ Bulma looked up, then screeched and fell backwards. Vegeta caught her in time, placing one of his big hands behind her back and pulling her close to him. His damp hair tickled her face and his glistening chest sat just inches away from her own.

"Must I save you every time you try to fall to your death, woman?" He snarled, although following his snide comment with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that both times I've nearly fallen to my death, you happen to be around to catch me?" She narrowed her eyes seductively. "You must really want to sweep me off my feet."

Vegeta's face was certainly a picture. Bulma had trouble suppressing her laughter, but done it because she was sure Vegeta would drop her to her death if she so much as giggled.

"What..." Vegeta stared at her in horror. What sort of game did she think she was playing? First she hypnotises him to play a stupid water game and now she has the cheek to accuse him of trying to seduce her?

"It's alright, Vegeta. I was just playing around. Now would you mind letting go of me, I really need to take a shower, this mud looks like it could be permanent." Bulma tried to avoid glancing at Vegeta's bare chest as she looked down at herself. She did it with difficulty and eventually her eyes snapped to it.

She scanned it, taking in every small tight muscle and the way water seemed to trickle down every curve. Vegeta stared at her as she searched his chest and for the first time began to feel slightly uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to hit himself as a blush crept over his face and then he gritted his teeth.

"Bulma?"

Vegeta nearly dropped her again at the sound of Yamcha's voice, but caught her again just in time, his hand pressed firmly to her lower back. He almost removed his hand again when he realised it had crept up her shirt but realised that meant dropping her again. He was unable to move, both of them stuck on the stairs staring at each other.

It was like time was not important to them when they gazed into each other's eyes; nothing existed except the two of them in their own little bubble.

Bulma blushed when she felt Vegeta's hand move uncomfortably on her back, his rough skin rubbing against her own. She knew that she should jump back before Yamcha saw them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The vulnerability that Vegeta was showing in his eyes was certainly something she wouldn't see again and she wanted to value the moment while it was still alive.

Vegeta was once again battling with himself.

_What are you doing here? Let go of her you fool! You know she is just trying to get you to show your weakness!_

_I don't want to let go of her. I want her to be mine. Her silky skin... I want to feel more._

_You idiot! This pathetic female doesn't have feelings for you. She wants you to let her go but you continue to hold onto her like some obsessed, adolescent boy!_

Vegeta blinked as the argument stopped and looked at Bulma. He really looked closely at her and she blinked and stared back.

"Bulma?" Yamcha's voice was coming from around the hall, but neither of them noticed. Their breathing was almost in rhythm with each other now, both confused expressions mirroring each others.

Vegeta was snapped back into the real world when a small spark of energy came back around the corner. He ran up the stairs at lightning speed and placed Bulma up the top before glaring at her one last time, then headed off towards the GR. Bulma stood at the top of the landing, extremely confused at to what had just happened.

The fuzzy feeling she had in her stomach... it was like the feeling she used to get when she looked at Yamcha, but it was 10 times as bad. Her head was dizzy with the close contact she had had with Vegeta and her back still tingled slightly from his touch.

The image of the calm, free Vegeta popped into her head and she found the feeling returning, stronger than before. She found that her legs had carried her to the shower and she turned the water on, taking off her mud-ridden clothes before stepping underneath the powerful jet shower.

The same image plagued her mind until it finally switched to the Vegeta she had seen on Namek. She had been scared out of wits at the sight of Vegeta at first, after hearing that he had killed Yamcha. But she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him. His determination and arrogance reminded her a little of herself and she knew that if they ever were to have an argument, it would continue for hours on end before they finally came to a conclusion.

But there was no hiding Vegeta's history. He was still a killing machine and he still longed to kill Goku.

_But you could change him... if he found someone he loved, maybe he would change his ways?_

_No, _she thought. _Vegeta has a one-track mind. If he finds something he wants, which he can't get, he will try everything in his power to get it. _She sighed and turned off the shower, then clambered out and towel dried her long hair.

_I never thought I'd say this, _Bulma thought to herself as she stared at herself in the small, misted up mirror. She wiped a small circle in it and gazed at her reflection.

"But I think Vegeta may be too good for me."

* * * * *

Vegeta sniffed and shuffled into a comfortable position on the roof. He had come up here many times during the night to think, but he had decided to take a one off today and come up at midday.

_That blasted woman, why couldn't she have just kept herself locked away in that lab and only come out when I needed her too?_ He thought to himself, the image of her innocent, blushing face popping up in his head. He gazed at the clouds that drifted past and frowned as one shaped as Bulma drifted past.

_Every time I have time to think, she is the first thing that appears in my mind. I cannot allow such a foolish attraction affect me like this. It will influence my training._

He raised his arm towards the cloud and send an energy blast towards it. It drifted away as Vegeta moved his hand and instead collided with a cloud shaped like Yamcha.

_Stupid Earth weakling. I could beat him to a pulp in mere seconds if I wanted to. All he ever does is get in the way..._

He couldn't explain why his hatred for Yamcha seemed to exceed the others.

_I only have hatred for Kakkarot. I do not care for any other weaklings except Kakkarot. _

Vegeta stood up off of the roof and floated slowly down towards the kitchen, his stomach growling. He opened the door slowly, cautious in case the woman was about, then shuffled his way through the swing door.

After having an abnormally large snack, he proceeded to the living room where he bumped into Bulma. He opened his mouth to apologise, but stopped. _Apologise? Pfft, I am a Prince I do not apologise._

However, as he was about to order the woman to beg for forgiveness, he finally noticed what she was wearing. Nothing but a mere towel.

"Hey Vegeta. I'm all out of clothes. You wouldn't happen to know where my mum is would you?" She asked innocently, ignoring his stare. He swallowed, replacing the moisture in his dry mouth.

"Of course I don't know where she is. I don't know and I don't care."

Bulma rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her mug from the low coffee table. Vegeta turned away and screwed his eyes shut to resist himself looking any further.

Bulma let out a low giggle when she realised what he was doing and sighed again. He really wasn't interested in her was he? She frowned.

What did she care? He was a murderer and she was a beautiful scientist. There wasn't a single romance novel she knew where they were the main plot characters. They weren't destined to be together.

Yet standing there, watching his handsome face looking away she couldn't help but feel a little in awe of him. She paused when she went to take a sip of her lukewarm coffee. It didn't look like Vegeta was disgusted... more like he was forcing himself to look away.

"Vegeta?" She whispered. He opened his eyes and glared back at her.

"What is it, woman?"

"Why were you looking away? Do you not like my body or something?" She mumbled. Vegeta stared at her and looked away again.

"I would prefer if you didn't walk around wearing nothing but a drying cloth." He replied. Her eyes widened. He hadn't said he didn't.

"Vegeta..." She began, her stomach filling with the new fuzzy feeling she had begun to experience. She lifted a hand to touch his face which was still turned away, when Yamcha entered the room.

"Hey Bulma!" He shouted cheerfully as he wandered in. He took no notice of Vegeta, just sent a simple glance of fear in his direction. Vegeta turned and slumped down onto the sofa into a pose which clearly said 'I live here and you don't. Ha ha ha.'

Yamcha took no notice, but instead threw a grin at Bulma.

"Have you thought of an answer?" He asked excitedly. Bulma swallowed and threw a glance into Vegeta's direction. He was staring at a magazine on the table, clearly not reading it.

_He really doesn't like me..._ She thought. She looked back at Yamcha, but the moment she did, Vegeta went to stare at her.

_These feelings... they're making me weak and unable to fight with a clear mind. She's all I see in my head now and it's driving me crazy. But she holds no interest in me. Only that pathetic Earthling._

She cast one eye back at Vegeta, who was now staring angrily at the magazine and felt her throat swell up. She needed to get away from him, away from any temptation she had. Yamcha was her boyfriend, they were meant to be together. Vegeta was not part of the story.

"Yes, I have Yamcha. I'd love to move in with you." She replied, an unnecessary amount of coldness to her voice. Yamcha failed to notice though and grinned happily at her.

"Great!"

Vegeta dropped the magazine on the floor angrily and stalked across the room, kicking the door off of it's hinges and storming outside onto the green. He ignored Bulma and Yamcha who were staring at him in confusion and took off, full speed towards whatever destination his heart brought him to.

_Can you really forget me that easily..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Heh, nothing witty to write here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've got another few coming up. It's just a matter of writing them! Check out my dbz one-shot too, if you like this. It's pretty good I hope. **


	3. Of thoughts and close encounters

**Chapter 3 - Of thoughts and close encounters**

_

* * *

When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we will come alive  
Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love, secret love_

_You're a fool,_ Vegeta thought to himself, resting his elbow on his raised leg and staring out into the open sea. His eyes began to hurt as he stared at the setting sun that stretched out perfectly in front of him. He looked down and picked an invisible strand of wool from his baggy trousers, frowning slightly.

_You actually thought that the woman would turn down that insignificant human for you? Why would you even care? _He looked up at the sky again and rested his cheek against the palm of his hand, staring at nothing in particular.

_That woman has nothing to do with you. She simply waits on your every command; you should not feel any emotion for her. _Vegeta told himself again. His face turned into a determined, forced expression and he hauled himself up off of the floor and slowly floated into the air.

_I do not care in the slightest that she is leaving. I say good riddance to the pathetic girl._ He smirked to himself and took off back towards Capsule Corp.

* * * * *

Bulma's hand hesitated over her packed clothes and she brushed a hand along her belongings in thought.

_What am I doing? I don't want to move away from my family just to go and live in some silly apartment in the city. _

_You're not moving into a silly little apartment, you're taking your relationship with Yamcha one step further. _

Bulma sighed and placed another one of her t-shirts in her already full suitcase and frowned. Why couldn't she just accept that she and Yamcha were meant to be? Instead she was questioning everything and wondering why she made the decision.

_Vegeta_, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. Bulma shook her head and her frown deepened.

_Vegeta has nothing to do with my decision. I'm not moving away because I'm afraid that I may be falling for him... _Bulma heard footsteps approaching her doorway and she stiffened. A gentle knock made her jump slightly and she swallowed.

"Come in." She croaked. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she turned around, her shoulders tense.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Okay. That definitely wasn't Vegeta. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing there with a small bag filled with shampoo and her toothbrush.

"Yes, mum. I'm fine." She smiled slightly at her mother and grabbed the bag from her, placing it into a front pocket of her suitcase.

"Well, I thought I'd let you know I'll be cooking a big feast tonight as a leaving gift." Her mother squeaked. Bulma smiled again.

"Thanks mum, but you don't have to. It'll take you all evening to prepare everything and I really just want to go and see the apartment."

Her mother's face fell slightly, but a bright smile stayed on her face.

"Oh, it's okay dear. Vegeta is being a doll and said he'd help me out." Her mother giggled slightly and her cheeks tinted red, then she lifted her hand and wiggling her fingers as a goodbye gesture and closed the door as she left.

Bulma had frozen. Had her mum just said Vegeta was _helping _her? The packing was forgotten as Bulma pulled open her door again and tiptoed quickly across the landing, then down the stairs.

She continued her tiptoeing across the cold hallway, then pushed open the door slightly and poked her head around the corner. She giggled to herself when a spy theme tune began to run through her head, but stopped when she saw Vegeta step into view.

He was in the kitchen, smirking slightly at Bunny Briefs as she placed a hand over her mouth to giggle. He took a knife from her and turned to chop up vegetables on a small, wooden board that was lying atop the expensive counters.

Bulma comically lifted her hands to her eyes to rub them, and then double checked. Nope, what she was seeing wasn't an illusion.

"I'll be right back Vegeta. I'll go to the store and get us some nice paper plates!" Her mother's faint voice called out as she walked out of the kitchen. Bulma hid behind the door quickly and watched her mother stroll out of the back door, bag over her shoulder.

She leant more forward to peek through the door once again and realised Vegeta had moved from the kitchen. She frowned in confusion and shoved the door open a little more, walking into the living room.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from behind her. She jumped as a pair of arms grabbed hers and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh. Hi Vegeta." Bulma laughed nervously as he released his grip and placed his arms either side of her head.

"Just because I cannot see you does not mean I cannot smell or sense you. Do you think I'm stupid?" He growled at her. Bulma shook her head, wondering why she was acting like a frightened little child. Maybe it was because she was scared of him, which was unlikely... or because his face was unusually close to hers and she could smell his enticing breath.

"I just wondered why you were helping my mother, that's all." She muttered, her eyes drifting unwillingly down to Vegeta's perfect lips. Vegeta didn't answer.

_Damn it, I just had to go and grab her, _he thought to himself as he inhaled her equally alluring scent and stared at her eyes which were cast downwards towards his own lips. Bulma's mouth fell open slightly as she struggled to hold herself back, but she felt herself automatically lean forward, her breathing catching in her throat.

Vegeta frowned, but felt himself doing the same against his own will, his head tilting the opposite direction to hers. Their breath mingled in the air and both of their eyes began to flutter shut, neither of them bothering to say anything to each other. Just as Vegeta's lips barely brushed Bulma's, sending her legs to jelly, the door slammed open.

"BULMA BABY. I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME." Yamcha walked in, chuckling at his own joke. He stopped when he saw Bulma pushed up against the wall, a look of horror and fear upon her face as she stared at Vegeta's equally shocked face. Neither of them looked at Yamcha as Vegeta took his hands away from beside Bulma's head and stormed up the stairs. Yamcha kept his eyes focused on the door that Vegeta had walked out of until he reached Bulma where he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" He whispered, trying to catch her eye. Bulma shook her head and ran a shaking hand through her hair, unable to meet Yamcha's eyes.

"No. He was just- I just-" She stammered, her voice shaking. Her legs had still not returned to normal and the built up desire in her stomach had not sunk.

Yamcha patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know how you feel. He can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be."

Bulma nodded and swallowed, breathing out and letting her shoulders relax. _If Yamcha hadn't walked in..._

"My mum wants us to stay for a buffet as a leaving party thing. I think she's inviting all the guys. Should we stay?" She barely whispered. Yamcha didn't seem to notice her mood and grinned happily to himself.

"YEAH. It's been ages since we've all been together. It'll be great to see everyone again. I can see if I've got any stronger then Tien." He frowned and smiled, then clenched his fist in the air to tighten his muscles.

Bulma felt her stomach drop. _Oh great..._

* * * * *

Vegeta let the cold water from the shower beat down on his throbbing head and frowned._ What was I thinking? I do not think of that woman in any desirable way, so I should not have acted as foolish as that. _He told himself off as he ran another hand through his hair. He resisted the urge to sigh.

_I refuse to fall in... LOVE with a stupid pitiable female like that. It would be dropping my standards to the minimum._

He turned off the shower- the squeaking of the faucet causing him to flinch- then wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Where he bumped into the one person he did NOT want to bump into.

The expression on Bulma's face was almost funny, shock mixed with fear. Mixed with Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. _I only wanted to change my damn t-shirt. I just had to bump into Vegeta. _Her eyes drifted downwards. _A half-naked Vegeta. Oh great. Not again._

She felt her mouth go dry and her fingers clenched into fists. Every single muscle in his body was perfectly toned and hairless – obviously a Saiyan trait – and droplets of water trickled down every one, dripping down into the depths of his towel.

"See something you like woman?" Vegeta asked, unable to hesitate to tease her. Bulma snapped her eyes away from his chest and up to his face, a frown implanted on her face and her mouth closed.

_So that's how he wants to play it? _She thought to herself. A small smile crept up her face.

"Oh no. I've seen better, I was just comparing." She replied snidely, a frown and smile spreading across her features. Vegeta growled under his breath and she turned fully to face him.

"Did I offend you?" She questioned, taking a step forward. Vegeta stayed where he was, frowning at her in disapproval.

"I do not need your petty compliments." He replied, crossing his arms. Bulma swallowed, finding it difficult to keep playing along. She had almost lost herself again.

"So what if I called you an arrogant prince with no sense of humour?" She murmured. She was within arm's reach of Vegeta now and could smell the delicious shower gel he had used. He looked down at her and felt his head go dizzy with desire once again and considered stepping back to stop himself from being rash with his actions.

Bulma lifted her arm up and grasped both of Vegeta's arms to pull them away from his chest, allowing her to view him once again. He swallowed and couldn't help but let an expression of shock cross his bored features.

"Woman..." He muttered. She didn't reply or acknowledge the fact he had warned her, instead lifted a slender finger to trace his chest, letting her other fingers delicately brush it too. Vegeta's breathing almost stopped, but his heart was definitely still beating a thousand times a second. Her touch was leaving a line of burning desire with every brush and he was slowly losing his stature the more she caressed.

But as suddenly as she had begun, she stopped.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered, before turning and walking off into the direction of her room. Vegeta stared after her, his face still frozen in a shocked expression. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but was shaken out of his trance by the sound of Yamcha's voice.

"Vegeta?" Yamcha was looking at him in confusion. Vegeta's shocked expression slid off of his face, but Yamcha had already seen it.

Vegeta frowned and turned to walk down the hall into his room- which was next to Bulma's- took one glance at her bedroom and then turned, slamming the door of his own as he strolled in.

Yamcha stared after him in confusion.

"What is up with everyone...?" He muttered to himself as he marched along the hallway into the bathroom.

* * * * *

Bulma laid down on her bed, ignoring the fact that she was crushing her clothes.

_Every time I tell myself that I won't think or speak to Vegeta, I end up doing it anyway._ She rolled over and stared at a picture of her and Yamcha when they were young. Yamcha had a hand behind his head and had a cheesy grin on his face, his cheeks tinted red. She was staring up at him lovingly, one hand placed on his chest.

Bulma sighed. It had been ages since she had looked at him like that. Had she fallen out of love with her childhood sweetheart?

_No. I haven't fallen out of love with him. It's just been so frustrating lately what with everyone training that I have been lacking male company. That's why I feel so close to Vegeta, because Yamcha hasn't been round much._

She rolled back over onto her back and placed her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

_I can't help it..._

_I think..._

* * * * *

Vegeta rolled over onto his back on the other side of the wall and stared at the ceiling. _I can't believe I let her do that to me again. I am the Prince of all Saiyans; I will not let a feeble woman distract me from my training._

He rolled over onto his side. _But I haven't been doing much training lately. That woman has still not fixed the damn GR which means I am stuck with the old man who takes twice as long as her._

He rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _I should not even be thinking about a human as regularly as I do. She is nothing but a distraction._

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling above him.

_I can't be..._

_I could be..._

_Am I in love with you?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I started to watch other anime and I could never get in the mood to write B/V fanfics! But, I shook that off and finally told myself to do it. Now I'm back in the mood! It's a shame I'm about to go to sleep. xD**

**Well, I kinda liked this chapter. It involved a lot of B/V action. Next chapter is the party... it could be the last chapter, I don't know. But there's only a maximum of 2 left! wow. anyway, I'll continue with my other B/V when I finished this one.  
**


	4. Of endings and roaming hands

**Chapter 4 - Of endings and roaming hands**

_

* * *

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now_

The party was in full swing and Bulma was hating every minute of it. Vegeta was looking amazingly good in his long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his sleek black trousers straining against the inhumane muscles in his legs.

"Oh crap." Bulma cursed to herself as she spilt an open bottle of beer down her simple, aqua blue vest top.

"This party was thrown for you was it not? That means you should be out there celebrating with that pathetic boyfriend of yours instead of hiding away in this kitchen."

Bulma froze up and placed the bottle of beer on the counter beside her slowly, then turned slightly to the man she had been avoiding all night.

"Vegeta, I'm really not in the mood for you right now." She grumbled, her stomach swinging uncontrollably at the very mere presence of him in the same room as her.

Vegeta ran his eyes along Bulma's figure and his heart beat increased. The simple top she was wearing was tight-fitting and low-cut, not leaving much to the imagination when it came to her perfect cleavage. The tight, combat style black shorts she was wearing didn't look like there was much room left for her to breathe either. It took everything in Vegeta's willpower not to grab her then and take her into the darkness of the garden.

"You would rather be in the company of that weakling?" Vegeta took another step towards her unwillingly and urged her to turn around fully and look at him. She remained facing away from him, but her posture had definitely straightened.

She cleared her throat.

"I-I never said that." She stuttered, then clapped a hand to her mouth in realisation. Vegeta smirked in victory and took another step, almost so close he could hear her breathing.

Bulma felt his presence behind her and knew she should kick herself and get out to the party, but she found herself unable to. Just being this close to Vegeta almost made her head explode with tension and desire.

"I can usually smell fear, but I do not smell it coming from you. If you are not afraid woman, then why is your heart racing?" Vegeta murmured into her ear, pushing her hair away with his nose. Bulma swallowed and tilted her neck slightly, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips pressed against it.

"I... it's...I can't..." Bulma struggled for words and Vegeta's breathless chuckle against her skin made her shiver with pleasure.

"I know what you want, woman." His gruff voice whispered hoarsely into her ear. Bulma felt him move away and let out a breath of disappointment. She turned around, but Vegeta had already gone.

"Bastard." She muttered to herself. She looked down at her top and saw that the beer stain had disappeared. At least that was a positive. Bulma sighed to herself. _I would have preferred to have left the kitchen with a rather different positive then that..._

* * * * *

"Yamcha?" Bulma was in the dark garden, looking for Yamcha. She had had to ask complete strangers that had been invited to the party were to find him and it turns out he had left with a dark, brunette girl a while ago. Her stomach had not filled with anger at this, more excitement then anything.

Giggling rose up from the bushes somewhere a little further away from the GR and Bulma smirked, walking over as quickly as she could.

She searched around and sure enough, Yamcha's clothes were strewn across the lawn. She resisted the urge to snicker to herself and ran off with them, throwing them over the wall nearby. Then she grabbed the woman's clothes and done the same. Laughing to herself, she headed back inside to Capsule Corp, the smile on her face the biggest she had worn for months.

Bulma had curled herself up into the corner of the room and was reading her favourite book when it happened. Yamcha and the brunette walked into wearing nothing but a few leaves and silence began to trail around into everyone's conversations as they stared.

All heads turned to Bulma and she closed her book, standing up slowly. Everyone moved out of her way carefully, as far away as they could and held their breaths.

She pulled a key out of her pocket and lifted up Yamcha's hand, placing it inside it, then smiled sweetly at his horrified face.

"Bulma I-"

She lifted a hand up to silence him and then whispered loudly: "If you're looking for your clothes, they somehow managed to jump miraculously over the wall." She pouted and the audience began to laugh warily. Yamcha's eyes widened in horror and Bulma's face turned upside-down into an angry frown. She lifted her left leg up and kneed him firmly in the groin.

"That's for cheating on me, bastard." She spat, then turned away and walked slowly out of the room. _Nice going, Bulma. Nice and cool. Now you don't have to move into that shabby flat with him. _She heard the party continuing on in the living room, regardless, and smiled slightly to herself. Nothing stopped her mum from having a party.

"It's about time."

Bulma froze and her heart began to race again, the smirk slowly falling from her face.

"I didn't do that for you, Vegeta. Don't get any ideas." She hissed in the darkness. The hallway that led to her lab got exceedingly dark during the night and she usually had difficulty finding the light switch.

"You weren't going to your lab to cry were you?" Vegeta's voice was coming from behind her again and she remained standing were she was, her legs turning to jelly at the very thought of him and her in the dark hallway.

"Of course not. I wanted to work." Bulma croaked. She gasped when a hand was placed at the side of her thigh and ran along her leg, up to the side of her stomach.

"Work?" She jumped when she realised Vegeta's voice was echoing through her entire body because he was so close. Her chest tightened with ecstasy and she turned around, unable to resist not facing him.

Even in the dark, his face still made her heart do little twirls and jumps. He smirked at her slightly, pushing her lightly against the wall. He placed his hands either side of her head and they gazed into each other's distorted eyes as they got used to the darkness.

"The last time we were like this we were interrupted by that idiot," Vegeta ducked his head and brushed his lips against Bulma, who was dizzy with desire. "Now we won't be."

He placed his lips fully on hers and she groaned instantly, the feel of his warm, delicious lips wrapped around hers sending pulses through her body. His hands moved down the wall and clasped onto her tiny waist, then moved one hand slowly under her top to caress small circles on her back. Bulma deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands in his luscious hair.

Vegeta was mentally slapping himself for being the first to make a move, but found his mind could not concentrate long enough to care. He moved his mouth away from the woman's' and moved to her neck where he slowly began to trail kisses down it. Bulma kept her hands wrapped in his hair and her eyes widened when she felt him tugging at her shorts slowly.

"We can't do this here." She managed to gasp out as he trailed kisses along her stomach.

"Too late." He murmured against her skin. Bulma rested her head back against the wall and screwed her eyes shut as she resisted the urge to call out in pleasure.

"I think I love you, Vegeta." She simply said. He hesitated his kisses for a moment, then brought his head back up to her own. He took her head in his hands and planted a kiss on her aching lips.

"I don't want you to love me too. I just wanted you to know." She stared into his dark eyes which were hardly visible and he ducked down to her ear suddenly.

"I will not fall in love with a mere human, especially someone like you." He planted a kiss on her earlobe and his head travelled downwards.

"Hey, that's not fa-" Her protest was shut out by the feel of Vegeta's lips running along her inner thigh. She gasped.

_I guess I can wait._

* * * * *

The following morning Bulma awoke feeling brighter then she had ever done before. The sun burst through the window of Vegeta's bedroom and caused her skin to prickle under the heat. Vegeta was laying next to her, sleeping soundly. She reached over and stared at his face for a moment, then kissed him on the cheek before getting up to dress in her mechanical gear.

Bulma rushed downstairs and into the GR, toolbox in hand. _It's the least I can do, even if it does mean Vegeta spends more time in here then with me._

A few hours later, a rather tired Saiyan snuck slowly into the GR, appearing behind her. She was unaware of his presence until she was snatched off of her ladder and into his muscly arms.

"Vegeta!" She shrieked, dropping her spanner. She looked around her and realised she was laying down on the cold floor of the GR, Vegeta's smirking face hovering above her.

"You cut yourself again." He looked down at her lip, which was bleeding slowly. She rolled her eyes.

"I was biting my lip and you grabbed me. It's your fault." She narrowed her eyes at him and her eyes widened suddenly when she felt him press his groin against her own 'area'. She lost her breathing for a moment, stars blurring her vision and glared at the smug Vegeta suspended above her.

"Now you desire me. What weaklings you are." He ducked his head down and brushed his lip against hers, the blood tainting his own lips. Bulma opened her mouth to argue, but he pressed his groin down again and she held in a moan.

"Look's like I'm not going to get much mending done." She managed to get out, before Vegeta ducked down for another kiss.

* * * * *

Bulma was humming slightly, her mood even better then it was that morning.

"Stop that racket, woman." Vegeta's voice called out from below her. She poked her tongue out at him down below and placed her hammer on the side, starting to climb down.

"I'm pooped. I need a drink."

A sudden gust of wind indicated that Vegeta had moved behind her. She continued to walk, rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere like a lost puppy?" She turned around and found him gone. Shrugging, she stepped outside of the GR into the garden where the sprinklers were on again. She looked at them and smiled slightly, remembering that it was the first time she had seen Vegeta loosen up there and the first time she had realised her attraction.

A pair of hands grasped her waist suddenly and she screamed.

"Vegeta- NO!" She yelled as he threw her onto the floor below the sprinkler. She shrieked as the cold water drenched her clothes. Vegeta appeared on top of her again, smirking.

"You really need to be more observant." He leant above her. Bulma laughed as she realised where they were.

"Do you plan to repeat every moment we didn't get to finish?" She smiled up at him and he nodded, bending down to kiss her.

"HA HA! I KNEW IT!" Bulma and Vegeta froze as the familiar voice rung out through the gardens. They both looked at Yamcha, who was walking through the gate, frowning deeply. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta bothered to move from their positions.

"You and Vegeta. Of all the people, Bulma. Why him?" He asked her, as though Vegeta wasn't there. Bulma looked away from Yamcha and leaned forward, whispering into Vegeta's ear, her arms around his neck. Vegeta chuckled slightly and nodded, raising a hand at Yamcha. He looked at Vegeta with an expression of fear so great, it almost looked comical.

"Wait-" A small ki blast sent Yamcha back through the gate and into the building opposite Capsule Corp, causing a mayhem outside. Vegeta looked back down at Bulma and smirked.

"It seems you do have some brains, woman." He leant down and hovered mere centimetres away from her face, smiling. She said nothing in reply, just lifted her head up to his ear, brushed her lips against it and whispered:

"It seems you can smile..." she smirked to herself "...Prince."

Vegeta felt his heart leap when she murmured that one word and found himself unable to restrain from kissing her. After doing so, they both sat underneath the sprinkler, their clothes getting soaked through but neither of them seemed to care. Bulma was lying down, staring up at the clouds, wincing every time a drop of water landed on her face. Vegeta simply sat up with his usual frown on, staring out into space. However, his eyes drifted over to her automatically every few seconds.

_What happened to your pride, Vegeta? She's a human. _Vegeta glanced back over at Bulma and frowned at his the voice in the back of his head.

_She is nothing, simply a mere toy for me to play with when I feel the need, _he argued back. He looked back at the sky and frowned deeply.

_If she is a toy, why do you hurt so much if you are not close to her? _Vegeta looked back at Bulma and shuffled himself so he was seated next to her. She didn't take her eyes off of the sky and jumped slightly when Vegeta's thumb began to brush her cheek.

She sat up and stared at him for a moment, in silence. Then she moved to sit in front of him, looking intensely into his eyes. His stomach shook with excitement and another feeling he couldn't quite place his finger on...

Bulma flinched when a warm thumb began to caress her cheek and sat up, surprised at how close Vegeta had gotten. His expression was something she had never seen before on his face, not in a situation like this. He was confused but at the same time he looked almost... sad.

She crawled over so she sat, cross-legged, directly in front of him and leant forward so their breaths mingled. It wasn't a fully blown passionate kiss Vegeta would give her. It was her giving him _her _kiss.

He froze, his thumb still stroking her face. She smiled and tilted her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her lips so close to his, she could almost hear his breathing.

_He's arrogant, unfriendly... a MURDRER, _a voice roared in her mind. She frowned and inhaled, taking in Vegeta's innocent scent.

_No. He was a murderer when he was under Frieza's command, _she gazed into Vegeta's confused, lost eyes and teasingly caressed his lips with her own. _He's changed._

The voice in the back of her head seemed silent for a moment and Bulma used this opportunity to fill the space between her and Vegeta and planted her lips gently on his own. One of his hands moved to his waist, while the other – which was still on her face – spread out and cupped her cheek.

Vegeta still fought out to discover the uncomfortable yet wonderful feeling running through his body and found the closer the woman got, the more intense it became.

_You know, Vegeta. You know this feeling..._

Bulma smiled into the kiss and without looking, she knew Vegeta was smiling too.

_Somewhere along the fights, the shouting, the arguments, the unstable emotions...._

_You fell in love._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I said it would be short! I know it was a hurried ending, but I ran out of things to do with the pair. Lot's of action in this one. Was tempted to make it 'm' rated, but knew that faint-hearted would end up stabbing me.**

**Well, I'll write a better one eventually but at the moment, I'm concentrating on Naruto. Waiting for the inspiration to hit though.**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing and I hope you find plenty of better b/v fanfics out there!  
**


End file.
